Naughtyness
by merraz2590
Summary: Naruto is bored, Sasuke is asleep on the couch. Then the marker made it's stellar appearance...NaruSasu


**NAUGHTYNESS**

**RATING: "T" **

**WARNINGS: Potty language and Naruto with a marker.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Naruto, as well as the brand name Crayola. Along with a flying llama and a pair of peanut butter shorts.**

**AUTHOR´S NOTE: This is based on a true story. There is going to be a dedication but it´s going to be in Spanish. Just skip over it if you don't want to read it.**

**DEDICACIÓN: Esto es para Iria y Ana Laura. Por ser unas hijas de la chingada que no hallan nada mejor que hacer. Debiste haberte quedado con la barba Iria, así compensarías por tu falta de pelo XD. Los quiero cabronas! **

Naruto felt a cramp coming on in his thumb. But he couldn't stop. There was absolutely nothing else to do. Sasuke was fast asleep on the couch he was leaning against.

Naruto honestly couldn't get it. Sasuke came from a filthy rich family that provided him with a wide flat screen T.V. and full cable service in a fully furnished two room apartment minutes away from the Universities campus and there was…nothing.

Not a single fucking decent program to watch and Naruto was close to just watching fucking SpongeBob or ramming his foot through the piece of shit.

Groaning and tossing the remote in some random direction Naruto turned to look at his sleeping boyfriend.

Stupid Sasuke. He just had to fall asleep on The Most Boring Day of His Life. Worse, the bastard probably wasn't even going to put out when he woke up because he's a bitch like that.

Even so, Naruto found himself staring. His entire life, Sasuke had always been considered as 'pretty'. On more than one occasion he was even mistaken as a girl. Naruto stifled a laugh as he remembered the time Sasuke was bumped into in the mall and the guy had said "Oh, sorry miss". Sasuke had punched his arm when he had started laughing in the middle of the mall, but it was worth it.

Naruto couldn't blame the guy. Sasuke has really smooth porcelain skin, a delicate round jaw line and beautiful dark eyes. His eyebrows were really thin as well and Naruto would always tease him about it no matter how many kicks it earned him. Though personally, he thought that Sasuke was a bit too skinny to have the body of a chick, but whatever. Didn't stop Naruto from boning Sasuke every chance he got.

Fuck, he was so bored…

Naruto stared for a little while longer and started to wonder what it would take to make Sasuke look a little manlier. Maybe if he had more facial hair. Those freakish Uchiha genes basically guaranteed that Sasuke only need to shave every other month. Stupid bastard.

But how would he look like with a beard?

Naruto scrunched his face in an attempt to visualize it. It was sort of hard. Maybe if he took a picture and doodled all over it. As bored as he was, he found that he was also too freaking lazy to get up and look for a decent picture of Sasuke to scribble on.

Glancing around the room he spotted a black Crayola marker lying around the windowsill. Naruto hadn't a fucking clue as to why there was a Crayola marker in Sasuke's apartment, but he also didn't really care.

Getting up from his spot on the floor he hurried over to the window and picked up the marker. Now to find that damned picture…

Looking around the room again, he realized that there was no picture that Naruto actually felt like ruining. Then he looked down at Sasuke sleeping on the couch again.

Sasuke slept like a log on sleeping pills. Naruto had once tried the whole bang-pots-and-pans-together gag one morning and all he got was an adorable pout and an embarrassingly loud snore. He also farted but Naruto was too afraid of what Sasuke might do to him if he mentioned that part.

But even through all of that, Sasuke hadn't even tried to wake up. And left to his own devices, could sleep through an earthquake.

Today had been a particularly long day and all Sasuke had wanted to do was to lay down on the nearest soft surface and sleep. Which is what he did.

And now…Naruto was standing over him almost half an hour later, with a black marker in his hand and not so innocent intentions.

Naruto _really _wanted to see how he would look like in a beard. Maybe if he started out with a goatee…

Hey…Not so bad. But he looked kind of retarded. Maybe if he extended his sideburns.

…Now, that looked _really_ weird. He should probably add more shadow…Nah, he looked fine just like that.

In retrospect Naruto should have probably stopped right there (shouldn't even have started in the first place) but now that he had started, he couldn't seem to stop. And now he had the crazy urge to see Sasuke with a unibrow…

Wow…Naruto never thought he'd lived to see the day he'd ever see a sexy unibrow. But there was something missing…maybe if he thickened Sasuke's eyebrows a bit…

Better...Now all he needed was a mole. Naruto contemplated for a moment. Should it be a Cindy Crawford mole or should he make Sasuke an Asian Latino and go Enrique Iglesias…?

Cindy Crawford it was…

It was just as Naruto was completing the mole, that was looking more Lemmy Kilmister than Cindy Crawford that Sasuke's long lashes began to flutter.

Uh, oh…

Usually the dazed and sleepy look Sasuke got as he was waking up was unbearably adorable and sexy, but with Naruto's…ah, touchups, he looked down right hilarious. Not like Naruto would ever tell Sasuke that.

Gazing blearily at the blond hovering over him, Sasuke asked in a groggy voice that normally would make little Naruto happy if it weren't so afraid of being chopped off.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

Naruto just kneeled there frozen as he watched his boyfriend blink the sleep away. He knew he should have ran for it the moment Sasuke's narrowed in on the ambiguous marker still being held up in Naruto´s hand, uncapped.

"Uh…"

"Naruto…What were you doing with that marker?"

Naruto's heart was doing the doom dance and before he could think of a decent answer his mouth beat him to it.

"Giving you a makeover?"

Sasuke's eyes widened comically. Completely awake with alarm, Sasuke scrambled off the couch and Naruto hastily dove for cover so he wouldn't be bowled over. He just managed to see Sasuke disappear into the bathroom before he looked for the nearest hiding spot.

"NARUTOOO! YOU GOD DAMNED MORON!"

Damn. Now Sasuke _really_ wasn't going to be putting out tonight…

**THE END XDDD**

**And that ladies and gentlemen is what happens when University students get bored X3**


End file.
